The Nelthar Canon Side Story: A New Continent
Our Story begins in Elsweyr--- A Khajiit by the name of Jo'hello was preparing his boat, he had heard of a land far away to the south, it was called Kaniros, this land was said to be different from the rest of Tamriel. In Kaniros there were dragons with six limbs, fair-skinned elves, Ancient and powerful magics, Short Dwarves and Other interesting races. Jo'hello was eager to leave and he put a sign down into the ground which read "First ride to the mysterious land of Kaniros. 20 septims." He handed out some invitations to a courier and told him to hand them out to travelers, adventurers and the like, before sending him on his way. His first customer was an Alfiq Vampire by the name of Jo'fes. Jo'fes headed over to the fellow Khajiit with a bag of coins in her mouth. She dropped it at the feet of the Male Khajiit and told him it was the first time she had used money in years. His next Customer was a Redguard named Makoru unlike the other customer he paid with a gleaming crystal the size of an apple, and insisted that it would pay for the trip. Jo'hello accepted the payment either way and told them both his name and what ship he owned, and that he was sold it by a stranger. His third customer was the Imperial known as Venari, he gave Jo'hello a bag of coins and got on the ship with the two predecessors. Then there was the Breton named Anton, he first asked where the ship was going and after getting his answer decided to join in on the trip. After that the Imperial by the name of Galbatorix came along, he called for the ship to wait, even though the ship had not even set sail yet, He gave up 20 septims and got on the boat as the people got to know each other. Makoru was a worshipper of Nocturnal, while he did get a glare from Venari he didn't seem to mind too much Anton explained that he worshipped Akatosh, but even so he personally didn't care as long as he wasn't sacrificed. Makoru responded with that he was not going to kill anyone unless it's for profit for his Organization, which organization that was, he did not say until he spome to the Alfiq Vampire, he remarked upon her and told her to join "The Underworld Guild" before passing her a note. The Alfiq Vampire took the note and put it in a satchel through mysterious means, considering the Alfiq don't have arms. After Makoru told Jo'hello to depart they finally begun their adventure to the southern regions of Nirn, they were then told to go to sleep. It would take a day to reach Kaniros. The others then headed under deck with Jo'hello staying above to manuever the ship. As night fell, a pirate ship approached them but Jo'hello was smarter than them and by telling them that one of their own had been paid for safe passage and accused a certain pirate among them, they soon turned on each other with Jo'hello continuing on his merry way. Before long a dunmer fell from the mast and Jo'hello drew his dagger, telling him to expalin what he was doing on the ship, the Dunmer told Jo'hello that he was a friend of Makoru, he introduced himself as Revan Hrali. As the ship approached part, Jo'hello had no choice and accepted it, at the same time loud noises occured from the crates aboard the ship. As the ship was steered in the crate broke in half and a hand reached out, Jo'hello jumped onto land with ropes in hand as the sun rose, the crew of the ship however completely ignored the man in the crate and got on land as they heard the loud roar of a beast, not unlike that of the powerful Dovah. It didn't take long for them to begin the investigation of the roar, they met the elf known as Filia who began explaining what the roar was, but not before the beast showed itself. A huge black dragon head came into view behind the nearby mountain. It took flight and spoke of how foolish the people were for attempting to build a city so close to his lair. The travelers all loaded their arrows and began firing at the giant beast, but to no avail. The dragon landed and crushed multiple building and slaying many villagers with but a swipe of its tail. But not long after a whole army appears and begin firing fireballs at the dragon which escapes the island. in the Meantime, Makoru had jumped into the water to save a woman by the name of Torene, who had been shipwrecked off the coast. Apparently they were not strangers to each other. The other men of the ship began hitting on Filia remarking on her unusual beauty. Oblivious to them, Filia remarked how the dragon was barely hurt until a man by the name of Kamiz Nelthar further remarked, that the dragon was not hurt at all before revealing Filia's title as Princess and the Vanishing completely. By this time the crew began fighting amongst themselves and Venari fell off the island and drowned before getting viciously torn apart and eaten by slaughterfish. Torene quickly woke up and asked about her whereabouts, in which no one could explain precisely. Only knowing that this land was south of Tamriel. Brandon however was more than suspicious of the newcomer and after a short while a fight broke out between the members of the group, they drew their blades and clashed, even though none wanted to fight this outcome seemed to be inevitable. The Various members of the group began to use more of their abilites, Powerful kinds of Telekinesis and the summoning of daedra broke out among them. Brandon knowing that he bit off a bit more than he could chew escaped the scene and a s a result they calmed down. Galbatorix now finally got off the boat and asked what was going on, getting no response. Venari's corpse washed up nearby catching the attention of the Vampire Fes, who headed over and ate the remains. Or so she thought until Venari walked off the ship remarking upon having a great sleep. Fes after finishing the corpse stared at Venari and burped. Venari then asked Fes whas she ate in which Fes answered simply "Meat". Venari looked around for what meat the cat had spoken of but found nothing until he came across a nord body in which he proceeded to dine on. The group then split into two more one heading for a nearby cave and the other remaining at the docks, who were soon approached by an altmer mage. Trivia *This story is a work in progress and quite messy as it is copied off an existing thread found here. Category:Stories Category:Nelthar Canon